


Scales of Hermanda

by OkanaWolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien OC, Allura Is Space Mom, Bad Puns, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Character Death, Connections, Coran is Space Uncle, F/M, Fluff, Freckles, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Mentions of Blood, No smut in this story, Or is there?, Other, Protective Lance (Voltron), Slow Build, Slow Updates, Some Fluff, Some angst, cuz I love fluff too, fluffy fluff, freckly lance, honestly who do you take me for, ill be nice and give you fluff, klance, lots of lance, okay you nasties, shiro is space dad, some allura and shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkanaWolf/pseuds/OkanaWolf
Summary: When traveling to a nearby planet, Lance discovers a lone species known as the Hermanda. A species believed to of been extinct and very shy towards strange creatures. With his new found alien friend, Lance creates a bond he never thought imaginable.--In which Lance hopes a successful bond can occur within his journey.--Always open to opinions and comments! It really helps with the whole motivation thing. :DDiscontinued until further notice.





	1. Some Things Fruity

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let everyone know now, I am honestly not the greatest writer and I am most certainly not the greatest when it comes to a written schedule. So if this were to get "popular" then I will be a slow updater. Also I love hearing tips, so do please leave criticism and recommend any ways of improving my writing, even if it means pointing out my mistakes.  
> Lemme know what you think of the story here or check out some of my own art!  
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/okanawolf  
> My Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/

* * *

 

_We need to give each other space to grow, to be ourselves, to exercise diversity. We need to give each other space so that we may both give and receive such beautiful things as ideas, openness, dignity, joy, healing, and inclusion. -Max De Pree_

 

  His breath was heavy, crushing him like the force of a dozen rocks atop his chest, squeezing out rushes of violent gasps and hushed breaths. He clutched his chest and scraped the exterior of its steady complexion. His mind running wild with dread. If there was one thing he didn't want happening, it was that he didn't want that sensation of apprehension.

  "Fuck," his voice echoed gruffly across the walls of the castle.

 Cerulean eyes peered down the empty corridors, scanning the halls to be careful not to wake anyone up, and scurried to the entrance of the kitchen. Every Tuesday night, or at least every night he believed was a Tuesday, Lance would sneak into the kitchen and grab whatever was in the chilled compartment and smuggled it back into his room. A habit he couldn’t control.

  But on nights like these, where the stars glimmered like thousands of city lights, he just couldn't help himself to the sweet relief of food. A distraction from the outside destruction's of the castle and gentle hum of his lion's whispers. It wasn't that anything was the matter, just food helped him think, it helped calm his nerves and get his thoughts all laid out. Thoughts he couldn't just scribble onto a book and throw under his bed for safe keeping. The reality of it all was just a slow breather that took time getting used to, so food was the option to all of his problems.

  He clung onto the purple-alien-like fruits, a strong fragrance escaping the pores of its skin, their cyan glow illuminating the lower corners of his chin and irradiating the surrounding areas of the room. A fruit that was previously received on a past mission that fascinated all of the paladins with their orgasmic saccharine and alluring complexion.

  "Fruits obtained," he chuckled to himself. A moment of tranquil. Hushed silence filling the air except for the humming within the castle's walls. He peered through the gap of the door, observing the still corridors for any signs of life. When none came he exited the kitchen and walked silently through the dim lit halls.

  His hands stroked the faded white paints of the walls, the glow of the fruits giving life to their faded light, acting as a guide to his room.

  Everything was peaceful. A good sign for the situation he and his friends were in. With being a paladin came waking up at odd points of the night, a system that took time getting used to. That and there were nights where he just couldn't sleep. The thoughts of family clear in his mind. The oceans currents rolling up at his toes that curled into the warm sand, the sun soaking up into his skin, a cool breeze that drifted the loose curls in his hair, and his family shouting and laughing out at him. He missed them with all of his heart. But deep down he knew, he knew that he may never see them again.

 Waving those thoughts aside he arrived to his room. With a swift motion of his hand, a new feature Pidge added to make things easier to carry through the rooms, he walked in and set the fruits along the base of his bed. Pressing into a button near the corner of its rim a small table began to unfold, make shifting into a decent table for meals. A feature Allura said was designed for when the Paladins were sick or out of commission and needed real time to heal.

  He grabbed onto one of the fruits, leaning against the table that allowed all of his weight atop of it. The aroma of the fruit remained close as he bit into it, sap oozing out and trickling down his arm. He hummed with a satisfied grin. Licking the juices off his arm, the stickiness remaining, he prepared for bed.

  The bathroom was a surrounding tint of black where areas couldn't be seen except for the light hue of blues which decorated the outer corners of the space. Unlike the large shower room he and his companions would use after battle, they each all had their own individual and unique bathroom suitable for said paladin. Lance's being a lean and smooth room of white and blues. The shower head shone in a layer of silver and reflected color like a mirror or that of a shiny pearl. It reminded him of the beach side, a variety of pretty blues.

  He exhaled a swift breath before approaching the shower. Its system automatically turning itself on and a strong mist of water flowing through its piping. Once freshly cleaned, his cat slippers on, face mask ready. He crawled under the covers, allowing the warmth of it all to hug him and bask him into slumber.

* * *

-Lance's Perspective-

 

   _I clutched onto the flowing fabric that clung to my tan skin, their weight gently dragging me further down the depths of the sea. My ears were projecting an obnoxious ringing, darkness enclosing all around me, my body running wild off of fear. The sound of my heartbeat pummeling out of my chest and covering my body with goosebumps, the few grasp of air which bubbles escaped through my mouth and nose._

_I've discerned the rumbling of obscure creatures, whose howls echoed across the deep ravines of the deep. As I distinguished the luminescence of flora, producing an Aurora of peculiar flowers and vibrant colors over the ocean's surface. Flowing through murky waters and shining down upon my hushed breaths._

_Hell deep as I was, warmth dispersed itself across my body, patches of red burning and spreading to the tips of my toes. The creatures soaring through the aquatic azure, gliding themselves nearby to nudge my figure, their wing-like fins grazing my skin and leaving a bijou symbol.  
_

_Sentimental aria conceived of natural rhythm. The erupting streams of lava that effervesce, the slamming of rocks clashing with one another, the humming of gentle creatures, singing their unique prayers, and whirring passed like lonely souls._

_I mourned, a wave of bubbles escaping the blues of my lips. My heart thumping with silent ease like the bash of a drum set. The treble keys of clams concealing themselves away from harm, their luminescent pearls gently placed on their tongues._

_I was afraid, but never have I felt so at home with the world around me. The warm memory of my mother's hugs, the serene fairy lights that accompanied me in midnight readings, the resonate sounds of my dog snoring softly on the edge of my bed, but most importantly I remember the nauseating alarms of my family nagging me. I was once again at home with the help of the creatures of the sea. A gift so generously provided for the sake of my happiness._

_This was a finding of the future, an aspiration for my past, and an anticipation for my present. Where time seemingly stopped for the novel of opportunities. An open book of words that haven't quite yet existed in this world of reality. Wherever seamless thoughts crossed my mind like the sails of boats swimming towards the horizon. That the mysteries of the unknown is a simple step towards growth. Like the waters of the sea, steady and wild._

  "What the hell?"

  I sat up. The hairs on my neck sticking up and sweat inching off the lower areas of my back. I turned over towards the lamp and quickly turned it on. The light illuminating the darker edges of the room.

  It was easy, knowing that these dreams became more and more a reality than a dream, a vision of existence. They were like nightmares to some but a comfort for myself, a relaxing blanket that kept warmth within my grasp. But it never really explained why I got them in the first place.

  A sigh escaped from the outskirts of my mouth, an annoyance clearly in the process of growing. Man, I can never just get a break around here. Always this and that, never oh hey let's give Lance here a break for once in his paladin life. Man real funny this whole situation. He began to chuckle, clutching the sides of his stomach as he laughed harder. Oh well.

  From the sudden startle of waking up, I let my legs dangle over the sides of the bed, stretching them outwards and upwards into an almost ballerina-like-position. My shoulders pressed into the comforters as I lied there, staring at the blue hues of the ceiling, and humming a tune my mama used to sing me.

  Time was never really my specialty but if I'm correct, I'm sure it's probably breakfast time. So I got up off my lazy butt, the sheet that generously protected me rolling off my body, revealing my underwear that were labeled ' _pain in the ass_ ~' and walked over to the bathroom.

  My pace was slow, like a zombie dragging itself throughout life, wondering if it'll ever get that sweet sensation of brains. Though unlike a zombie, it was only I who walked out the small space of a bathroom. My face covered in Coran's space goo which surprisingly makes a great face cream, really cleans your pores and freshens up the natural glow. And made way for the entrance of my closet.

  I was soon interrupted when the aura of freshly baked goods leaked into my room. Knowing my friends, Hunk probably baked cookies again for breakfast. A task which after months of being in space, a thought that still seems surprising, was only recently resolved. Pidge and Hunk finally managed to get some sort of machine working that allows us to eat food other than goo, that and with all the trips we've made, we've managed to gather food across the galaxy or er galaxies.

  The best part of it though was the idea of making flavored goo, yes the goo isn't the greatest thing I've ever eaten, but figuring out how to flavor it with the fruits we've gathered makes a huge difference. And currently we're in the process of adding such a feature to the goo machine, with the allied forces, we get a decent supply of space food and tools. Our magnanimity and alliance with the planets we've rescued only allows us to further this process of invention to bloom, that and it is literally helpful in passing the time. There really isn't a lot you can do in space, especially if you're me, I tend to have a short attention span.

  Speaking of which, better head over to the kitchen and steal some of those cookies. A delicacy to paladin kind.

***

  I stopped in front of the door of the kitchen, the smell of the cookies stronger than before. God those smell like heaven. The doors then abruptly opened, Pidge standing on her hind toes, reaching towards the upper parts of the door.

  "Sup Pidge, whatcha up to on this fine morning?"

  She stared at me, her face scrunched up in a disgusted manner before a hint of the curve of her mouth appeared. "Oh y'know just making sure you don't ram your fat head into the door again."

  I scoffed at her and let the curve of my lips turn into a pout. "Pidgeon you wound me. I've been hurt. I'm officially deceased. They ask you if you're fine but you're not fine." I clutched onto my shirt, just above the heart, and dragged it forward. "I've been pulled into the outskirts of humility!"

  A smile slowly made itself comfortable on her face before a chuckle erupted from her small physique. "I think you do that just fine on your own Lance-"

  "Man Pidge that's cold. Straight to the point as always." I make myself comfortable on one of the chairs, preferably a phat sack we received from the people of Olkarion, and sunk deep into its welcoming arms. "Besides this is space, we don't need you making it any colder than it already is with your attitude."

   "Ah comebacks I see. Say whatever you can to make yourself feel better, but I here have no chill. After all, I'm so cold." She laughed and continued with whatever she was working on, messing with the upper parts of the door.

   Curiosity getting the best of me, I sledged over the phat sack and eyed her focused aura. "Seriously though, what exactly are you doing?"

  She stopped for a moment, stepping down from the tips of her toes and looked over towards me. "If you help me out I'll tell you."

  My face scrunched up, contemplating whether or not such an idea would be smart and shrugged. "Sounds fair to me. Besides what's the worst that can happen, so it better be worth it Pidge."

  "Trust me. It is Lance." A devilish grin snuck its way on her face and for a moment I swear I thought I saw horns. I gulped as I approached her. My heart racing with panic.

  Note to self: Do not get on Pidge's bad side.

  I grabbed her by her sides and hoisted her up onto my shoulders, her legs draping over my chest, the ends of her heels puncturing my ribs. "Pidge careful with your feet, you may be wearing tennis shoes but you're like a cat when you're on top of us."

  "Be quiet and let me do my work." She looked at me and smiled, a few strands of strawberry blonde hair falling atop of her glasses. "And just to let you know I'm trying to install an analyzer, one that can depict certain types of foods. It'll make identifying foods that might be toxic for humans much easier."

  I looked at her and dismissed any thoughts that crept into my mind. "Well I guess that makes sense. Making this place feel homier by the day by making sure we aren't poisoned! So exciting!" 

  A sudden laugh startled the two of them when they looked down at the base of the door. A familiar mullet-ed someone was eyeing the two partners in crime, a grin plastered across the rose colored cheeks of his. His hair ruffled up in a messy bun, loose strands escaping the tight grasp of the rubber band, while his arms folded across his broad chest. He leaned against the doorway, smirk ever so prominent, before deciding to enter the room. He yawned and messed with his loose strands of hair, a clear sign of bed head, before sitting down at his usual spot.

  I snickered at him, greeting the bad-tempered male with open arms. "Good morning to you too sleeping beauty, glad you got a good laugh at little ol' Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

  "Uhm I-I uh yeah. Me too." He looked over at the far side of the kitchen, a flourishing blush warming the back of his neck and spreading to top of his ears. His voice cackled as he looked over at Hunk. "Hey Hunk so can I-I have one of those cookies or do I-I have to wait for everybody?"

  He brought out another pan, heat radiating off of its metal surface, the brisk smell of cookies lingering the air and gently set them atop of the counter. "No it's cool. Go ahead."

  I watched him reach out for a cookie, arms flexed out, smooth silk skin glistening under a thin layer of sweat. He must've been in the training room before coming here because dam. Look at those arms, I swear those weapons can crush my skull and I wouldn't care, I'd die a happy man.

  The room went undisturbed, an eerie silence filling itself like a glass of water. Silent taps made their way against the surface of the table from outstretched fingers, a hint of nervousness and awkwardness. Eyes were roaming throughout one another, singularly trying to pinpoint a conversation. Our breathing became synced with one another, like a bonding moment between one another.

  It was then interrupted by a silent cough, barely noticeable if it weren't for the quietness of the room, "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm here to taste Hunk's amazing cookies. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna dig in."

  "You're right, why wait when we can have a handful of cookies in our stomachs by now?" Quickly following the move Pidge made, I snatched myself a cookie and began eating its delicious delicacy. "Hmm fairly similar to raisin but it's barely missing something to it, perhaps we add a little more fruit to the batter next time, otherwise I believe these are perfect!"

  Keith then proceeded to grab one, a look of hunger and eagerness plastered across his face. As he bit into said cookie, his face scrunched up, little dimples appearing on his expression. "I guess you're right, some more fruit wouldn't do some harm. Good job Hunk."

  Silence returned to the room.

  It wasn't that it was too awkward, or too early. It's that there really wasn't much to talk about at the moment. Although it was quiet, at least it was one of those comfortable silences. Like the ones you'll have while reading a good book with friends, or when you're laying in the grass looking high above at the stars. Peaceful yet comfortable.

  That was until we heard the blaring noise of the castles alarm.

  "Come on paladins! We have a signal being sent near our perimeter from a nearby planet known as Hermanian, it seems to be a distress call!" Her voice resonated with sheer force, something that still stung if you weren't careful. She may be a princess, and boy you may think they're filled with grace and nobility, but like Pidge. You do not want to get on their bad sides, especially in times of stress.

  "Hermanian? Sounds exotic don't you think?" Pidge spoke with curiosity, the curves of her eyebrows furrowing forward.

  "Pidge we will speak more of this later, for now let's help whomever sent a distress. For all we know they could be in considerable danger." Allura said with great stern before turning off the intercoms throughout the castle.

 "Guess that's our cue then guys, let's go kick some alien butt or y'know help with whatever this may be." I looked over at my friends, a smile plastered across my face, and proceeded out the door towards the Bridge.

  We ran down the halls and entered the Bridge, suits and gear all prepared. I walked over to the Universal Star-map, the room exploded with images of millions of stars and a few planets appeared in our current location. "So I'm presuming Hermanian is this bright blue and purple planet here?"

  "Yes that would be correct. Now remember Paladins we don't know our current situation here and we do not want another kidnapping occurring, so please be on high alert. And be wary of the creatures on this planet, the creatures here are extremely sensitive to alien life forms visiting their planet, at least back when Altea still existed they were. A lot of things change in a span of ten thousand years."

  A small hint of amusement echoed out from where Lance stood,"right so careful of alien life forms. Got it Allura!"


	2. Her Breath and Her Planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so darn long to post this, I've been extremely busy with everything and just haven't had the time to write. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also criticism is always welcomed! So please do share your opinions of my story, always room for improvement!

* * *

 

_All living things contain a measure of madness that moves them in strange, sometimes inexplicable ways.- Yann Martel_

 

  Responsibility.

  Panic.

  Reliance.

  That's what ran thru their minds. A haunting task that only a minor seven individuals can accomplish.

   The battle was fierce. The paladins each individually struggling against the large force of ships. A constant restraint of war and peace. Though unlike the ships, the paladins were not going to go down.

  "Lance! What's your position?" Shiro's voice bounced from the intercoms, his tone heavy and weak. The restraint in his voice was ever so obvious as his lion flew passed ship after ship.

  With a grunt of uneasiness Lance spoke up, "currently dealing with some droids, estimated to be about speeder and fighter class. Assuming from the alignment of purple stretching across the outer front part of their ships." He paused for a moment, "focusing up close on their designs they seem to be older models, probably left over ships or perhaps a possible distraction, though that being given they should possibly be easier to handle. Do you copy?" Lance nearly shouted the last line as a fighter ship flew past the hind legs of his lion, scraping parts of the blue away.

  "Yes I copy Lance. We gotta get these ships away from the planet, the gases from the explosions are already starting to take effect on the planet. We must lead these ships away and in a more secluded part of space before taking them down." After that short explanation another explosion went off, pieces of debris falling down and crashing onto the surface of the planet. "Hunk will you be able to help guide them away from the atmosphere and out into the open areas of space?"

  A few moments passed with silent static before Hunk responded with grit, "yeah I got you covered Shiro, heading over now." His connection to the intercom cut out as soon as Hunk got the message.

  His lion soared through the skies, passing by the small islands that gravitated over the large mass of solid rock. Some gracing against the aubergine leaves of the massively large trees. Vines inching closer to the fallen debris, wrapping its damson creeper around the thermal metal of the ships.

  Lance stared at the vines snake-like slither towards the destroyed fighter jets, his eyebrows raised up in admiration and awestruck. Blue humming feverish little chirps as she soared across the vibrant color of space. He grasped onto the handles of the wheel, knuckles turning white as he squeezed, looking over towards the battle before him. His vision blurring and mind ringing vigorously.

  "Guys we best hurry, something is wrong and I'm not sure how long I could hold out. I'm-Ack!" Lance held his palm against his head, the ringing in his head growing stronger by the second. The ring reverberated around him, forcing itself into his skull. His yelling blasting through his friends speakers. He clawed at his hair as he tried to get the ringing to leave. Clinging onto his helmet with aching breathes. "Guys please... please hurry. We need to land, Blue and I, w-we can't handle this right now. I can hear her panicked roars."

  "Lance are you alright? What's wrong? You're cutting out and we're all kinda worried about you right now."Allura's gentle vocalization soothing Lance as his head hurt, panic still behind each word but a sense of tranquility all the same. "Do what you need to do Lance, we'll keep them busy till you can regain control and return to position."

  "Got it princess. I'm sorry. I just am not feeling to swell right now and I know we're in the middle of battle, but I desperately need a rest."

  "Whatever it is I'm sure it's okay. Just we don't need to lose anybody and if you need to rest for a moment, I rather take that risk and let you have it."

  "Alright landing now then, Lance over and out."

  A fumble of words rolled off the edges of Lance's tongue as his focus of landing onto the surface of the planet skyrocketed. The static of the intercoms cut off completely and replaced with the murmurings of Lance's focus. Plants and vines edging closer as the brush of dirt whooshed around in waves. Blue's metal toes gently grazing small patches of grass and shrubbery. A small bounce as Blue made contact and landed.

   He sat there in silence within his lion, a gentle nod of reassurance. The room itself was quiet and blocked out the deafening loud noise that came from outside. Golden rays of light shimmered through the creaks of his window, arraying a blanket of light across the skin of his face, the warmth filling his veins. His fingers brushed across the desk and remained against the central controls.

  "How are you doing beautiful? All things in tact Blue?"

  The rumble of a hum with dust dropping off the inner corners of the room told Lance that Blue was doing good. Her claws dug into the planet's dirt. Scraping away murky blue's and purple's into some sort of drawing.

  "I knew you had some artistic wisdom within ya. Whatcha drawing girl?"

   Now normally Lance wouldn't think too much about it, his lion doing something out of the ordinary. But something about this displayed a hint of familiarity, a flowing tenderness and warmth that trickled the inner parts of his system. Blue's images deep into the dirt becoming an exhibit of art.

  She hummed a gentle tune before scanning the planet for breathable accessibility. Once done she began to outstretch her arms into a laying position and opening her mouth to release Lance.

  With little ease, Lance stepped out and landed onto a patch of untamed floret. Their petals individually curling in upon themselves and withering away under the touch of his boots. The breeze kicking in in gentle and calm bursts, bringing scents similar to Jasmine and Honey Dew. Calming one's body, soul and mind with the aromas of home. His headache slowly depleting under the essence of resemblance.

  Smiling, Lance kicked off his boots and took off his helmet. The smell becoming more prominent and the short gusts of winds blowing the few strands of loose brown hair away from Lance's face. The two suns, known as Galai and Newn, showered over the land with light that glistened under the nearby streams rushing cold waters like crystals. Its reflection radiating over Lance's dominate ocean blue eyes.

  "This is what I needed Blue. A calm and relaxing moment to myself. Well me and you at least."

  You see, the thing about space and having giant space cats is that you don't really get much of a break, for starters: there's constant fighting, training, alliance building, rescue plans, team bonding, et cetera et cetera. It's a constant battle to improve one's self. So getting a break every once in awhile, even if it wasn't a willing break between all paladins, is a reward in itself.

  But it's really a good thing. Getting a break from his friends, even as much as he loves Hunk and Pidge. It's nice to just lay down atop the patches of grass and just stare up at the floating islands. The clouds semi covering parts of Galai while Newn with her bluish white complexion gave warmth to her children.

  A story Allura shared with us, "He Galai She Newn." Apparently a children's tale for younger Altean's that explored the prophets of life. The story goes as such.

  _A king named Galai and a brighter queen, his sister, named Newn shone upon their kingdom of people. Galai leading armies, making alliances, and other such supreme things. While peaceful Newn loved her people and showered her affection with all, giving in to celebrations, events, and social ques._

_Together Galai and Newn brought peace and power to their kingdom, showing other kingdoms such strengths and bonds between people and alliance._

_But one night in times of the celebration of the Hermanda. Dark clouds covered the outskirts of their land, bringing shadow like creatures with pointed out jaws and eyes as white as the brightest star in their galaxy. A creature which poisoned its victims and caused death in a matter of seconds, inhaling entire civilizations and bringing them down into nothing but dust._

_With fear in their hearts and pain from watching their people fall one by one, Newn took action and stepped forward to face these creatures. Her eyes shone with determination, hiding the bits of fear she kept cooped up inside and shouted at the creatures for any sort of answer, her lungs giving out and aching. The gentle voice her people knew towering far across the lands. Voice cracking and eyes puffy with red, tear streaks dyed into the bridges of her cheeks. She wept for them to stop this bloodshed as she pulled the hairs out of her head._

_Her brother watched as she broke down, the gears in her system slowly coming to a stop. His eyes wandered around to stare at the flames engulfing the events of the celebration. People running around screaming and children whaling for their parents or some sort of guardian. Buildings collapsing against themselves while wild dogs and horse-like creatures made their ways thru people and buildings alike. The shadows of smoke and dark creatures filling the eyes perspective of destruction._

_He looked back at his sister only to see a single overbearing shadow surpassing her, the tips of its claws running smooth circles against her pale pink cheeks. It was a sight to behold, watching the only bit of family in such a low position and in such vulnerability. Her crying stopped moments ago as he watched her chest slowly rise and fall. Her lips moved as she spoke, her eyes staring abruptly at her brother. Shock expressed thru his entire body as he realized she spoke of the words of forbidden that only those of the royal family knew._

_A bright light flashed as he watched his sister slowly disappear along with majority of the creatures, her eyes brimming with tears as he approached her. With little words spoken, Galai joined his sister in the chatter. The creatures dispersing themselves from this reality as the fires were dying down._

_Both Galai and Newn vanished from their homes, protecting those they loved, and leaving those behind. Their people cheering with freedom but sobbing with loss of family and their leaders. Only for them to be watched down upon by two bright stars in the sky. One a beautiful hue of red and orange and the other a bluish white._

  "A beautiful story isn't it Blue?"

  _"I would think so little one."  
_

  Lance's heart jumped up from outta his chest where he sat pressed against Blue's claw and looked around in a hurry, staring at the everlasting fields of blue's and purple's.

  The horizons layered across with one another, the hint of mint filling the air. Nothing. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

  Strange, that's what it was. For a mere second he swore someone, other than Blue, returned an answer to his question. Perhaps he has hit his head during battle and is currently bleeding his guts out, which is strange in itself because he feels completely fine and the last time he checked he never really hit his head. So what was that he was hearing?

  A loud pounding yell interrupted his thoughts as he looked back up at Blue,"Lance!"

  "Yeah Allura I'm here. What's up, should I return back to battle?"

  "As nice as it would be for you to return, I need you to take care of the debris falling down onto the surface of the planet, any more damage to its surroundings would cause a global change to its atmosphere."

  "Doing it now princess, just give me a moment to get in Blue and I'll be over in no time."

   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering what the Hermanda look like drawing wise, I have a few ideas that I'll post on my tumblr. I just can't do it at the moment because I'm out of sketch books. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you like it as much as I do!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I have no idea how long this will be and how often I'll work on it, but thank you so much for taking your time to actually read it! It means a lot! I'm gonna try to make the next chapter longer, so there's that, plus school is almost over so it'll be easier to write.
> 
> By the way this is the definition to my alien oc known as a Hermanda.  
> Hermanda- an alien-like shape shifter that can communicate with telepathy when connected to its true companion, not including mates. Normally known for being shy and extinct, the Hermanda is generally a gentle creature, unless agitated or when hunting. Once granted through a bond the Hermanda will risk its own life to protect its said connector or do whatever it can to allow survival.


End file.
